creepypastasfandomcom-20200223-history
They Need Me
4/2/2015 Diary Entry: 21 (CLASSIFIED) Patient is making progress, he's become calmer in the past few months, but continues to switch character and emotions quickly (a common trait in schizophrenia)- we've enclosed diary entry 21 from his personal diary, as to give evidence to/for future investigation. Yours Faithfully. Dr Robert Goodwin. 22/1/15 A few years ago I was very much in love with a girl by the name of Ashleigh - we'd spend pretty much every waking moment together, we were never apart - it got to the point that her friends would actually ring me to see where she was. Then everything got weird since the car crash. Ashleigh was on life support for 4 and a half months in an induced coma and died twice, the doctors around that time performed miracle after miracle - but we all went through what felt like hell. But, the biggest miracle came when she walked out of hospital in the June of last year and came home. And that's when the nights at our place became really weird. I remember hearing her clinking around the fridge one night downstairs, I found her covered head to toe in food, her eyes glazed over - I put it down to sleepwalking - anyway, I kissed her on the cheek and told her to follow me to send her back to bed, I went to take a quick piss before I cleaned her up but low and behold, I found her in bed, completely clean and sound asleep. I shrugged it off and I wish I hadn't because that was the first sign. She then began to talk in her sleep and would say really weird things - the weirdest being "Be quiet or you'll wake her up" - I told her about it the morning after, but she laughed at me and went off to work like nothing had happened. And then it went out of control. I was woken one night with her on top of me - her hands tight around my neck, she pressed her mouth over to my ear and whispered "You bastard... she was almost..." I took a deep breath to scream, but when I blinked - she'd vanished - but when I looked to the right, with her back to me, she was sound asleep - in that second, I rolled her onto her back. Her face, abnormally subdued in anger - she then said something that felt like she'd ran ice down my back. "...free." Again, I asked her about it, but by then, she'd forgotten about it and I just sat like dithering wreck all day. And then, after months of bad dreams, sleep walking and talking in her sleep - I found her by the door, fully dressed as if going to work - it was three in the morning. Eyes glazed over, she smiled at me and said "I have to go now..." and she began to cry. Smiling at her nervously, I walked over to her to send her back to her bed and then that's when the unthinkable happened - She said "I have to go now..." and that's when she did it. Ashleigh plunged a small kitchen knife into her neck - I caught her as she hit the floor and covered in blood, the police found be next morning sobbing into her hair with the knife in my hand - the neighbors had heard a disturbance and rang the police. Her last words had been "They need me." So - only a few months ago I was convicted and sent to a prison, I was despised by everyone, even my own mother disowned me, I plead guilty shortly afterwards in hope of a reduced sentence because I knew that no one would ever believe me. I got 15 years with a hope of parole in the next few years with the help of a psychiatrist - but it seems unlikely now because last month after giving me hypnotherapy, the answers I gave from when I was under, she decided to quit because they disturbed her. I was moved into an intensive care unit just three weeks ago under a new Mental Health act where I'm watched night and day and Ashleigh can visit me anytime she likes now. She tells me that "They need me." I hope to be out of here soon.